Sahbmad Saluja
|kanji = サブマド・サルージャ |romaji = Sabumado.Sarūja |age = 22 |height = 168 cm (5'6") |gender = Male |occupation = Balbadd's Deputy King (former) Balbadd's Prince (former) Sindria Kingdom Archaelogical Survey Unit Episode 12 |affiliation = Torran VillageNight 89, Page 2 Balbadd (former) Fog Troupe (former) |family = Mother (deceased) Rashid Saluja (father/deceased) Ahbmad Saluja (brother) Alibaba Saluja (half-brother) |allies = Barkak Alibaba |manga = Magi: Night 12 (silhouette) Night 33 (debut) AoS: Night 85 Night 85, Page 15 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Hirofumi Nojima |english = Tony Oliver |cantonese = Ji-tin Zau |korean = Ik Tae Kim |image gallery = yes/no}} Sahbmad Saluja (サブマド・サルージャ, Sabumado.Sarūja) is the former Balbadd's Deputy King. He ruled Balbadd along with his brother, Ahbmad Saluja, the King. Appearance Sahbmad is an average sized man with black eyes and long hair, which he ties with a ribbon. His attire consist of purple royal dress with yellow sash. Later, when he starts living with the Torran people, he has two streaks painted on his right cheek and a mark with a hole it on his forehead. He also wears the same gear as the local people, containing of simple cape with squares on its bottom and pants underneath, and a necklace emblazoned with seven teeth. He has a headband on his head with three feathers. Sahbmad is apparently the only one, among his brothers, to have inherited his father's appearance. Personality When first seen, Sahbmad gives the impression of being a toady and a yes-man to his older brother. However, his personality is in fact the opposite. Sahbmad is very kind-hearted and cares deeply for the well being of others. He is also extremely shy and has virtually no confidence in himself, which results in being crippled by his own fear, especially in public. He believes himself to be a coward for being afraid of his brother and not openly resisting the idea of selling the citizens of Balbadd and believes he has no right to become a king. Unlike most of the aristocracy, he has great respect for Alibaba. After the events in Balbadd, Sahbmad cheers up a little. He smiles more often and seems to have a little more confidence, as he doesn't have any problems speaking with neither Alibaba or the Torran Village's Chief. History Sahbmad was born as the second son of the King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, thus being given the title of the second Prince. After his father's death, he became Balbadd's Deputy King. Along the way, when he saw what his brother, Ahbmad, was doing with their country, he started leaking information to the Fog Troupe. Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad, accompanied by Ja'far and Masrur comes to the Balbadd's Palace and asks why this country has broken off the trade with Sindria. Sahbmad is scared, but Ahbmad quickly smiles and starts a friendly conversation with Sinbad. Sinbad however quickly gets back on the topic and explains why Sindria can't lose trading partners such as Balbadd. Sahbmad just hides behind his brother, when he explains that his country is currently dealing with domestic issues. He explains about the Fog Troupe. He starts insulting his own people and begins to talk about the troublesome guy who recently joined their group, later revealed to be his half-brother, Alibaba. Sahbmad quietens him down when he starts insulting him as well. Then, Sinbad offers to get rid of the Fog Troupe. After this, Ahbmad and Sahbmad are terrified.Night 33, Pages 1-3, 5-8 Later, Alibaba comes to Ahbmad, the King, to negotiate. Sahbmad wants Ahbmad to listen to him, since Alibaba is a sensible person. During their talk he stays completely silent and doesn't react when Ahbmad insults both Alibaba and his citizens or when Ahbmad orders to remove Alibaba from the Palace.Night 43, Page 11Night 44 Next, Sahbmad, along with Balbadd's General, Barkak, goes to see Alibaba.Night 51, Page 18 Barkak explains that Sahbmad wanted to see Alibaba no matter what. Alibaba asks him why did he come to such a place, but Sahbmad, instead of replying, while shivering, says that Alibaba is really amazing. He tells him that he even can't stop shivering with this many strangers around. Barkak grabs his shoulder to calm him down, and explains Alibaba that the Deputy King came to him even in this state. Then Sinbad comes and realizes that it was Sahbmad who was leaking information to the Fog Troupe. He says he has no affiliation with the group and he was doing this only because Alibaba was there. He says he believed that if Alibaba was there, he could do something for this country, as Alibaba could always do things that Sahbmad couldn't. He says he wanted Alibaba to stop Ahbmad. Sinbad asks why is he fearing his brother. Sahbmad starts saying something no one can understand, so Barkak explains Balbadd's bad situation. When it's clear that Ahbmad wanted to sell citizens as slaves, Sinbad asks if Ahbmad has fallen that low. In the end, Sahbmad says that he doesn't understand it either and adds that not only Ahbmad, but the rest of officials as well have been spending money like it's nothing. Then, Morgiana asks Sahbmad if the reason why he's here is to asks them for a help, and when he nods, she tells Alibaba to do it. Then, Sahbmad tells them about the arranged marriage of Ahbmad with one of the Kou Empire's princesses and grabs Alibaba's shoulder, begging him to stop their brother. He starts crying and adds that if it's him, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Barkak then takes Sahbmad as it's time for them to return home. Just before going, Sahbmad looks at Alibaba.Night 52Night 53, Pages 1-10 Later, when he sees that Alibaba came to see Ahbmad, he looks at him with hope in his eyes. He then silently watches Alibaba's fights with Markkio's monsters.Night 57, Pages 9-10Night 58, Page 7 He seems scared seeing him when he reaches Ahbmad's place. When Ahbmad orders to kill Alibaba, Sahbmad protest and tells the guards to let go of him. Sahbmad tries to say something, but Ahbmad ignores him and tells the guard to not bother. Sahbmad then orders Barkak to capture and suppress the royal guards. Ahbmad attempts to stop the commotion and calls Sahbmad just an accessory, a fool who has no right to speak about politics. Sahbmad thinks that Alibaba is doing his best, so he has to do something as well, and in the name of the Deputy King, he orders to not disturb the conversation between the third Prince and the King. He also orders the guards. Ahbmad asks if it's his coup d'etat.Night 60, Pages 10, 14-17 After that, Ahbmad asks Sahbmad if he's been siding with rebels and leaking information to the Fog Troupe. Sahbmad clearly nods and after stating his side, he asks Ahbmad to withdraw from the throne. He says that before signing the slavery treaty, he will make his brother step down from the position of king. Ahbmad gets angry and orders to kill him, but Alibaba interrupts. He says that it's Ahbmad's last chance and then addresses to all present people, saying that the slavery treaty will affect them as well. Everyone stays silent besides Ahbmad, who still can't believe what happened. Sahbmad explains that everyone's heart has left him long ago. Then, Ahbmad starts laughing hysterically and wants to show his brother what it means to stand before large groups of people. Sahbmad gets scared and cries, so Ahbmad bullies him and says he's just a coward who can't do anything. Alibaba wants Ahbmad to stop it and says that Sahbmad is not a coward, but a man of courage, as he put off his own safety and came to the enemy's hideout only to speak to him. Hearing his brother's words makes Sahbmad very happy.Night 61, Pages 4-15 When Kougyoku appears and the new king is going to be chosen, the most obvious person would be him, but Sahbmad declines, since he bears the same amount of sins as Ahbmad, and points at Alibaba. He can't believe when Alibaba declares he won't be a king. However, he looks with amazement at him when he says what he wants to do with Balbadd's future.Night 62, Pages 4-17 He then assists Alibaba until he gets out to fight Cassim and the Fog Troupe. He is later seen giving orders to the army. Then, Cassim in his Black Djinn's form targets Ahbmad and Sahbmad, much to their fear, but Morgiana saves them. When it happens for the second time, Ahbmad asks why is it only targeting them. They are shocked when Sinbad saves them. When Aladdin summons dead people's rukh thanks to Wisdom of Solomon, he and Ahbmad are visited by their father. They seem rather ashamed.Night 63, 67, 69-70, 76 Zagan Arc Sahbmad, along with his older brother, Ahbmad, is now living on the Torran Village's island, as part of Sindria's archeology group. When Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu comes there, he greets Alibaba and says he's sure his younger brother is surprised. He then adds he and Ahbmad are now entrusted with guiding Alibaba and his friends and that they are already familiar with the situation with the Kou Empire's Prince. A little later, some Torran kids offers Aladdin and Hakuryuu flowers, but Sahbmad quickly explains that it's not for free. Then, Sahbmad watches Alibaba and Ahbmad as they talk. When Alibaba says that Ahbmad has changed, Sahbmad smiles and says that their oldest brother had the chance to contemplate about many things, and this time he wants to talk about these things with Alibaba and Aladdin. Next, he accompaniments the group as they head toward Village Chief. He acts as a translator.Night 89 Abilities Advanced Intelligence : Sahbmad is intelligent enough to read and speak the Torran Language. Relationships Ahbmad Saluja Sahbmad is very scared of his older brother, who clearly doesn't think much of him, Even though he's terrified by his actions, he can't do anything to stop him and relies on Alibaba instead. However, later they're relationship seems to be better. Sahbmad has much better understanding of Ahbmad now. Alibaba Saluja Sahbmad is an older brother of Alibaba, whom he greatly respects. Unlike Ahbmad, he doesn't think of him as a trash, but someone who could easily be a king. He believes in Alibaba much more than in anyone else. Alibaba once encouraged him saying that Sahbmad is not a coward. Thanks to this, he seems to have a decent relationship with him, especially after the events in Balbadd. Barkak Sahbmad shown some kind of trust to Barkak, as he came with him to the enemy's base. Sahbmad was a little calmed down because of Barkak. He was also shown near him during the rebellion, hinting that these two might have similar relationship to that of Barkak and Alibaba. Trivia *Sahbmad and his brother can be seen briefly in the second opening of the anime. *Sahbmad and his brother had completely different appearances in their initial design. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balbadd Category:Adventure of Sinbad